


A Winter of Blossoms

by davxi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Arguing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bakery, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Cultural References, Depression, Drug Abuse, Embarrassment, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fainting, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Gift Giving, Ice Skating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Scars, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Smoking, Snow, Spicy Russians, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Winter, Work In Progress, date, figure skater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davxi/pseuds/davxi
Summary: One fateful day, Yuuri and Viktor meet at the grocery store, seemingly by chance. Both of their lives are changed forever. Watch their relationship grow into something more beautiful than a bouquet of roses.





	1. A Bouquet of Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story takes place anywhere you want it to. I didn't list a certain place for a setting to allow you, the reader, to imagine it wherever you please. The characters are all older, so if you're curious, add 3 years to their last stated age from the original show. This is also a sort of AU.  
> This is very much a work in progress. I already have a few chapters written but I am nowhere near done. I will try to update as often as I can!  
> Also I'm not super great at summaries, so that will probably get updated to something better later.  
> Please enjoy (▰˘◡˘▰)

Yuuri opened his eyes, blinking back sleep as soft morning light poured in through his open window. Stretching to look at the clock on his dresser, he noted the time and date. Today was Saturday, just after 8am. Market day. He hummed to himself, looking forward to his upcoming grocery trip. As he rolled out of bed to peer out of the window, he thought he could hear the faint sound of a dog barking somewhere in the distance. He smiled to himself, thinking how much V-chan would have loved playing on this sunny morning.

After a light breakfast, he got dressed for the day in his favorite and comfiest sweats, dark blue, stretch cotton. With the hoodie emblazoned “ **Katsuki** ” in block letters on the back. They were keepsakes from his skating days, and they reminded him of home. As he grabbed his wallet and reusable produce bags (hand decorated for him by his mother, with kawaii little katsudon, a few fluffy poodle faces, and other illustrations of his favorite things), he made for the door, slipping on his shoes as he did so.

A cold gust of wind greeted Yuuri at the entryway, and as he took his first step down the stairs, he almost tripped and fell.

“Wh-what? Oof!” He huffed, catching himself just in time to not crush the—was he imagining it? Flowers!?—bouquet of flowers lying neatly on his top step.

“There must have been some mistake,” Yuuri thought, confused. “Who would send these to me?”

* * *

 

[Yuuri’s P.O.V.]

Shaking my head slowly, I reached down to pick up the bouquet. A small, pale pink note card fluttered out from in between the stems, and I barely caught it before the cold wind could take it away. It read:

_"To the man with the cute glasses and black hair,  
whose smile puts the morning sun to shame."_

I felt my cheeks grow hot, and I knew in that moment I must have resembled a ripe tomato. The sender couldn’t possibly mean...m-me?

“But who else is there?” A small part of my brain whispered to me. Both of my neighbors on either side are kindly elderly women, they don’t fit this description. I puffed out a breath of air nervously, watching as it formed a small cloud-like fog in front of me. There was no address on the card, nor name nor sender, could it really have been a mix up? Or was it really for me?—I can’t think!—There’s not even a name for the florist! Well, I suppose there couldn’t be any harm in k-k-keeping them? They were nice flow— ohmygod. For a second, my heart stopped. I had spent so much time agonizing over the note, that I hadn’t even really looked at the cluster of blooms in my hand. They were gardenias...freesia...and r-red carnations... Secret love and sweetness, innocence, and love, were their meanings in the language of flowers. W-whoa. Who could’ve..? I felt my blush deepen, and my ears were burning up. W-well, I guess I should put them in water, I still have to go shopping after all, I can think about this later, I told myself, trying to get a grip.

* * *

 

Once he arrived at the market, all Yuuri could think about was the blue vase filled with flowers sitting on his kitchen counter. His mind was racing around in circles wondering who could have possibly sent them, and if it was some kind of prank. “Maybe Phichit would pull a joke like this?” Yuuri thought to himself, unsure. “No, he wouldn’t..”

After quite some time wandering around the store, he finally made it up to the checkout register, still in a daze.

“Sir? Sir, excuse me, these are gum wrappers.”

That was when Yuuri’s eyes finally came into focus, and rested on the handsome, silver haired cashier in front of him. The man was looking at him good-naturedly, with a large smile on his face and a hint of a laugh in his voice.

“O-oh! I’m so sorry!! Please excuse me, I’ve had a bit of a strange day, sorry!!” Yuuri exclaimed hurriedly, grabbing the gum wrappers that he had just accidentally tried to pay the man with, and handed him a few crisp bank notes instead.

“That’s all right, please don’t worry too much.” The man replied, still smiling at him, as he handed him his change.

“Thank you,” Yuuri said, managing to smile back as he looked at the man’s name tag, “Viktor.”

“Of course. Thank you for your business and have a pleasant day.” Viktor replied, bowing slightly.

As Yuuri turned to walk away, he thought he could still feel Viktor’s eyes on him.

* * *

 

[Viktor’s P.O.V.]

As I watched the man walk away, I could just catch a glimpse of letters on the back of his navy sweatshirt, “ **Katsuki**.” Was that his name, then? I mused to myself, still smiling from our previous exchange.


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor meet unexpectedly at Yuuri's Ice Rink. The wheels of their hearts begin to turn.

Yuuri stifled a yawn, it had been an incredibly long day. There had been six new kids who had signed up for beginner skating lessons just today—six!! He lifted his glasses slightly to pinch the bridge of his nose, before standing up to stretch.

“Well,” he mumbled to himself, glancing at the mounted clock on the wall, 11:27pm, “I think it’s time to call it a night.”

He rummaged through the large stack of paperwork on his desk, it was mostly composed of admission forms, searching for anything he could take home with him to finish over the weekend.

He filed a small handful into his velvet-lined knapsack, flipping off the light switch in his office and walking out into the main hallway parallel to the rink. Yuuri cocked his head to one side, listening. Over the hum of the heating unit, he could just pick up the sound of a low, rolling music playing over the rink speaker system.

* * *

 

[Yuuri’s P.O.V.]

“Is that music really coming from the rink?” I said quietly, confused. Who could possibly still be here at this hour? It’s well after closing...

Not wanting to intrude, and also because I was feeling rather nervous about what I might see, I hesitantly peeked around the corner of the reception hallway to the main entrance of the ice. Empty. W-whew, I breathed out sharply. Why was I acting like this anyway? I was the manager here, after all. But it’s so late, I don’t like this, a small voice in my head cried. “Get a grip, Yuuri!” I scolded, poking myself in the cheek.

I summoned up my courage and walked around the corner. It was just a person right? I thought confidently. It’s not like this place is h-haunted or anything...heh heh...pr-probably not.

Taking a deep breath, I took another step forward and looked through one of the large glass windows on the viewing panel and out to the rink.

* * *

 

There was a lone figure out on the ice, twirling in time with the music playing over the speakers.

His body was lithe and fluid, and mesmerizing to watch.

Yuuri couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

As the tempo of the music reached a crescendo, Yuuri watched as the skater’s leg bent with tension and then—release! The man was so high off the ice—and the distance he covered!—It took Yuuri’s breath away.

He watched in awe in the split second as he revolved, once, twice, three, four times, into a perfect landing.

“W-whoa,” Yuuri whispered, “a Quadruple Salchow...so beautiful.”

* * *

 

[Yuuri’s P.O.V.]

As the music wound down to its end with a final quavering note, the man slowed to a halt by skating in wide circles. Once stopped, he bent over with his hands on his knees, it was apparent he was breathing hard.

I only realized I was still staring with my mouth hanging open as the lone figure turned to face me. That silver hair....it was...strangely familiar?

“I-I—That was...Um, we’re closed now!” I blustered, nervous but completely taken with him.

The man mumbled something unintelligible to himself and laughed quietly. Then—

“Da, sorry.” He huffed out, still breathing hard. “I just got so caught up and didn’t notice.”

I finally was able to pry my eyes away from his face, and it was then I noticed his jacket was unzipped to just below his chest and—ohmygod. I felt my face grow hot. H-he didn’t have a s-shirt on underneath. I flicked my eyes as fast as I could back to his face, hoping he hadn’t noticed my embarrassment.

* * *

 

[Viktor’s P.O.V.]

I’ve still got it! I thought to myself as I landed my final QuadSal and finished out my program. I bent over, breath coming in and out in sharp gasps. It was then that I felt eyes on me. Turning, I saw a man staring at me, mouth agape in an adorable way. Was that...I squinted, Katsuki? It was! My eyes widened. I guess I didn’t even know if that was his real name, but it just felt right. I could see he was trying to speak, but it was mostly coming out as gibberish.

“Um, we’re closed now!” I finally heard him say. Owner of the place, then? Manager, perhaps? Of course. Katsuki. A Kat’s Yuki’s Skate Rink. I had always wondered why the building had spelled cat with a K...now it made sense, cute, very fitting. I laughed quietly to myself before apologizing to him. It didn’t really look as though he had recognized me yet, but maybe he was just surprised to see me, here, of all places? Tch, Viktor! Who are you kidding, man? He probably doesn’t even know who you are. Suddenly his face grew red.

“A-anyway, I need to lock up, i-if you’re finished.” Katsuki said, eyes down, tapping his index fingers together nervously.

“Yes, of course. Let me just grab my things,” I called, smiling, as I skated towards him.

“O-okay, I’ll just—,“ he abruptly stopped mid-sentence, then looked up at me. “Do I know you from somewhere? You look kind of f-familiar.” His eyes were burning with curiosity.


	3. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions between our lovely soft boys. Then after reaching home, Yuuri plays back over his day in his mind. He comes close to completely breaking down, and is very anxious about meeting Viktor and what the Russian's impression of him might have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we get to see inside Yuuri’s mind much more! His anxiety in the original anime was something that was very meaningful to me, and I hope this bit helps show some of the inner struggles we all face! And...a new bouquet?? Who could they be from?  
> Enjoy (●´ω｀●)

[Viktor’s P.O.V.]

“My name is Viktor Nikiforov.” I said, trying not to laugh, and smiling slightly. “I work at a small grocery market not far from here that focuses on flowers and local produce and breads, you may have seen me there.”

I watched as the other’s eyes grew as large as saucers after I said my name.

“O-oh yeah, I guess I have. I’m Yuuri Katsuki, I’m the manager and part-owner of this rink.”

I wanted so badly to ask him more about himself right then and there but I had to keep myself in check. Uzhe pozdno noch’yu, let him go home for now. Now he is clearly in my sights.

“It is very nice to meet you, Yuuri,” I said with a twinkle in my eye. “Do you skate? We will have to talk more another time, pozhaluysta.”

* * *

 

[Yuuri’s P.O.V.]

Ohmygod.

That skater was Viktor Nikiforov.

THE _Viktor Nikiforov_.

No wonder he looked so familiar, and so handsome. I had spent almost an hour looking him up online since getting home—it really _was_ him.

Oh.

My.

God.

Grocery store cashier, are you kidding me!?! He had only been one of the biggest names in figure skating before he had retired a few years back. I can’t believe I just stood there gaping at him! “Baka!” I cried, pressing my fists against my eyes.

I was a wreck. I was currently curled up in fetal position on my bed, reliving our encounter over and over again in my head. I hadn’t really moved in several hours, and it was now well after 2 in the morning.

I had gotten to meet a skating legend, Viktor Nikiforov, who had won FIVE straight Grand Prix Finals, FIVE consecutive World Championships, not to mention numerous other championships across Europe and in his home country of Russia. And he asked if I _skated_. I don’t think you could even call what I did skating in comparison to him. I wasn’t even on—or near—the same level.

He probably thought I was a fool, I thought wistfully. I all but kicked him out of the rink.... Maybe I should have told him he could stay? What if we lose customers because of this? Yuuko-chan would never forgive me.

Suddenly my phone vibrated sharply, almost making me jump out of my skin. I looked over at my too-bright screen and read:

 **Messages:**  
Yuuko-chan  
_New iMessage_

I positively paled. Wait, what!? Did she somehow already know about Viktor and was texting to chew me out about it??? No, how could she? Fingers shaking, I unlocked my phone.

“Hey Yuuri, I know it’s super late so don’t feel bad if u don’t see this til the a.m. I know u have 2morro off frm the rink, but would u mind picking up & dropping off some hot cocoa & marshmallows frm the store? I wanna have some 4 our patrons! Pls & thnx :)”

I was relieved she hadn’t yelled at me about the Viktor thing, at least, not until I told her about it. I knew she would have a lot to say. She was just as big of a figure skating fan as I was. But then my heart dropped as I reread part of her message “...from the store.” Store. That’s right, tomorrow was market day. And who was I almost certainly going to see at the market? V-Viktor. What was a famous ex-skater doing working at a small town grocery anyway? Hadn’t he retired to coach in St. Petersburg? I guess not... I ran my fingers through my hair anxiously, it’s not like I could just skip going. I needed food, and Yuuko had asked me specifically... Not to mention that was the only place within walking distance—I don’t know, I don’t know, I don’t know! ;-;

Still curled up in my ball, I rolled to the other side of my bed and plugged in my phone for the night. Maybe I should try to get some sleep...

* * *

 

Yuuri woke up around 8am, as usual. But he couldn’t help thinking that morning had come much too quickly. He decided to skip breakfast because even thinking about eating made him feel queasy.

This created another problem, though, because now he had a lot of extra time on his hands before the store opened at 9am... and alternating between checking the time on his watch and phone every 30 seconds wasn’t helping either.

* * *

 

[Yuuri’s P.O.V.]

I still have 45 minutes until the store opens, what am I going to do!? I whined internally. I haven’t even eaten anything but I feel like I’m going to throw up!

Sighing, I made for my front door anyway. I can’t stay here, I needed to move around or something.

Opening the door, I squinted up into the bright, but cloudy, sky. It was cold, and the clouds looked like snow. I wonder if the mail has come yet? I thought absentmindedly. I looked down at the front step—j-just in case, so I don’t t-trip or anything..hah-ha...—only to see it empty this time. Huh. Maybe that other bouquet really was a mistake after all.

I walked out to the mailbox unit on the sidewalk, jiggled my key into the opening, and retrieved two pieces of postage. One was a letter from my mother, and the other was a postcard from Phichit. Smiling slightly, I felt my mood improve incrementally from seeing the mail.

Realizing I’d forgotten my produce bags, I decided to go back inside and maybe read what I’d gotten. The letter from mom should definitely wait until later when I have more time, I sighed, feeling the weight of the envelope in my palm. Last time she’d written it was over six pages... The postcard should probably wait too, I thought grudgingly. I’m in no state to focus on reading anything now.

I could feel the icy fingers of panic creeping their way back through my chest, reaching for my heart. It was times like this when I liked to go to the rink and skate. To pour my problems into the ice. It was an amazing way to clear my head. It was just so much easier to think there...

A sound almost like scratching jarred me from my thoughts. Was it coming from the door? I stopped breathing. I didn’t hear anything now. Had I imagined it? Well. I guess I should go, inhaling again as I grabbed my bags.

Opening the door once more, I took the first step down and almost tripped, again. What the!? I huffed, barely catching myself in time on the metal railing. I looked down and saw—n-no way—another bright bouquet. “B-but..” I spluttered, “When did these get here?” I was just here and there was nothing! I looked to my left down the street, but all I could see was some person a little ways down, wearing a slate blue trench coat, walking their dog, who had on a matching jumper. Seemingly normal. Maybe that was the same one I’d heard barking the other day? I shook my head quickly, that’s not what’s important right now Yuuri! I scolded myself. I looked to my right and saw one of my neighbors sweeping her porch.

“Ohayō!” I called over to her, waving. “Did you see who left this here?” I lifted the bouquet so she could see it.

“Ohayō, Yuuri-san,” she called back, smiling. “No, I didn’t see anything.” She turned away quickly, with a hurried, “I left the kettle on..” or something.

Huh. That’s weird, I thought, looking at the flowers in my hand. It was a d-dozen red roses this time. There was a note again, too. Instead of pale pink, this one was was a deep, navy blue, with little flecks on silver glitter stuck to the parchment. In elegant, silver lettering, it read:

_"To Yuuri Katsuki,_  
_who is even more lovely_  
_than these roses."_

 

I swallowed hard and felt heat rise to the tips of my ears. There was no mistaking it this time, these were d-definitely for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> (please excuse me, neither Russian nor Japanese is my native language, I did my best!)
> 
> Uzhe pozdno noch’yu (R): It’s late at night
> 
> Pozhaluysta (R): Please
> 
> Baka (J): Idiot/Stupid/Fool
> 
> Ohayō (J): Good morning


	4. Untamed Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri runs into Viktor before his grocery trip and they make plans to see each other later. The first snow of the season begins to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun introducing Yurio into this, I hope you like it!

Somehow Yuuri managed to make it back inside to put the bouquet into water. The red of the roses against the blue of the vase was really striking, but he couldn’t really appreciate it because of the shock he felt. He spend several long minutes that felt like an eternity just staring into the flowers’ center; seeing, but not really seeing at all.

“The world has gone mad.” He finally toned, breaking his gaze to look out of the window. It was the only way he could explain to himself what was going on. Taking one last look to his now-bright counter, he once again made for his door, for the third time that morning. After somehow making it down his front steps, he took a left onto the sidewalk and was on his way to the market.

~

Yuuri was lost deep in thought. His mind kept turning over the roses, again and again, and the Viktor encounter, again and again. He didn’t notice someone calling out to him until he ran straight into them.

* * *

 

[Yuuri’s P.O.V.]

A collision and a very familiar Russian accent is what finally snapped me out of the daze I was in, and instead threw me into a focused panic.

“Yuuri!” The voice cried, grabbing onto one of my shoulders so I didn’t fall flat on my face. “Are you all right?”

“V-Viktor. Um, yeah, I’m o-kay.” I stuttered, unable to look him in the face. Instead, I looked down at his hand, which was still gripping my arm gently. He noticed my gaze and quickly moved it away.

I stole a glance up at his face, which was flushed a faint pink. Probably from the cold... I thought. We were s-so close... I hadn’t noticed how blue his eyes were before, and the blue of his trench coat only brought the color out even more....

There I go staring again, snap out of it, Yuuri! I suddenly remembered myself, and began to quickly apologize. “I-I’m so sorry for running into you! Please excuse me!” I said, bowing.

“Don’t worry. It’s fine.” Viktor replied, waving away my apologies with his hands as I spoke. “I’m just glad you’re all right.”

I took in my surroundings. We were standing in the entryway of a dog salon and daycare, just a few doors down from the market.

Viktor must have read my mind, because he soon explained with a smile, “I drop off my Makka here before I go into work on the weekends. Would you like to meet her?”

“U-uhm, s-sure. Why not?” I replied, managing to smile back.

The bell on the door jingled as we walked inside.

“Hello, and welcome to—What!? You again? It’s too early in the morning to see your face this much,” A grumpy blonde haired man called, from behind the counter.

“Now, now, Yura, you have a guest,” Viktor teased, pointing to me.

The blonde’s glare immediately fell onto me, and I felt myself shrink back.

“I don’t care about that _svin’ya_ , if he’s a friend of yours,” He growled.

“You could at least _try_ to be more polite, Yurio. I just wanted him to meet Makka, and then we’ll be on our way,” Viktor sighed, moving towards the back of the room.

“Whatever,” was the only response he got, as the blonde stuck a pair of tiger print headphones in his ears.

* * *

 

Soon we were in a small, back room full of drooling faces and wagging tails.

“I’m sorry about him, Yuuri,” Viktor said, touching my arm slightly. “That’s Yurio Plisetsky, he owns this shop. He likes to act tough, but he’s actually a big softy, if you can believe that.”

“Ha-hah... I can’t, actually,” I laughed, still nervous.

Viktor shrugged, as if to say, ‘What can you do?’

Suddenly he grabbed my hand, pulling me over to a particularly fluffy brown poodle. My heart was pounding from the nonchalant physical contact, and I hoped he couldn’t hear, or feel, my racing pulse.

“This,” he said, letting me go as we sat, “is Makkachin. Isn’t she beautiful?” I could hear the adoration in his voice.

I was immediately attacked with fluffy, wet kisses as Makkachin—she was huge!—tackled me to the floor.

Viktor’s laugh boomed around the room. “I think she likes you.”

“She’s wonderful,” I said softly, trying to hold back tears. “I used to have a poodle almost just like her, named V-chan. Maybe she can sense it.”

* * *

 

A few minutes later we were walking alongside the doors outside of the grocery. A cold gust of wind tickled my ears, and then—a tiny, fluffy flake landed on my nose. It was the first snow of the season, and it was swirling all around us.

I stopped, and looked up into the grey sky to watch the falling white. It was beautiful. Viktor stopped beside me too, and I heard him gasp quietly.

I looked back down, and over at him, but was distracted by the bright red in the display window behind him. Roses. Dozens of them. I suddenly remembered the vase in my kitchen.

Viktor saw my gaze, then turned back to me with a short laugh, “See anything you like?” He teased, but something sounded off about his voice. “Maybe a dozen for your girlfriend or something?”

I blushed a deeper crimson than the countless bouquets behind him as I managed to stammer out, “N-no. I’m not, uh, I’m not seeing anyone.”

“Oh,” was all he said back, but he sounded... hopeful? What was with that? I must be imagining things. I almost felt like I was missing something, some piece of the puzzle that should’ve been obvious but I couldn’t see; I couldn’t put it together.

“Hey, Yuuri,” Viktor said suddenly, grabbing both of my shoulders in his large hands.

“W-what?” I breathed, startled by how close we had become from that one motion.

“Are you doing anything after your shopping today?” His eyes and words seemed to burn warm holes into my very soul.

“N-no. W-why?” I managed in a whisper.

“Meet me for lunch? Pozhaluysta. I’m done here at 2.”

“Y-yes, okay.”

Even though the wind was like ice, and the falling snow was bitingly cold, as we stood there and exchanged contact information, I felt as though I was melting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Pozhaluysta (R): please
> 
> Svin’ya (R): swine


	5. Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri meet for their lunch date, but their day takes an unexpected turn.

Viktor had always wanted to surprise people. It might surprise you to learn that a former pro-skater was working part-time in a grocery. It also might surprise you that Viktor didn’t throw around his identity like it was some kind of badge of honor. Something he had been discovering more and more though (to his surprise), was that he also liked people to surprise him.

Back in Russia, he’d always felt like he’d seen it all, done it all, knew it all. All of his skating friends tried to help, tried to shake him of it, but he’d been slipping into depression. Where was his passion? Where was the flavor in life? He needed to leave, so he did.

Then, he met Yuuri.

One Saturday at the grocery he’d seen him walk by, and one look was all Viktor needed to know that he was special. It surprised him—no, _Yuuri_ surprised him. He burned as bright as a star in the sky, and that star was all Viktor could see.

* * *

 

The hours flew by quickly, and soon the fated 2:00pm had arrived. Yuuri had spent most of that time in his apartment, nervously fretting about meeting with Viktor again. It was strange to him, but every time Viktor looked at him, his pulse quickened.

He couldn’t figure out why, he’d never felt like this before.

Was it because he was a famous pro-skater?

Was it because Yuuri had looked up to him during his entire skating career?

Was it because he was foreign?

Yuuri didn’t know.

He hadn’t had many friends growing up, and those he still had close to him lived far away, or were busy having their own lives, though they were near. He couldn’t ask them about this... He hadn’t ever had any kind of serious relationship, and the “dates” he’d been on before were barely dates at all... Just blind set-ups from friends with random, giggly girls that were about as shallow as ice cube trays... He didn’t have anything to base his feelings off of, much less to try to understand them.

It was like he was gasping for familiar air, in a strange, warm, raging sea of Viktor. He was in every thought, in every moment.

What is happening to me? Yuuri thought, swaying slightly as he checked his watch once more, walking down the snow-laden street.

* * *

 

Time passed for much the same way for Viktor, and he was practically bouncing with energy as he went to pick up Makkachin from the doggy daycare.

“What’s got you so worked up?” Yurio called from behind the counter.

Viktor just winked and otherwise ignored his question.

“Was my Makka good today? I hope the other doggies played nice.”

Yurio’s eyes softened for just an instant—he’d always preferred the company of animals over most humans—before replying, “Tch, of course. She’s a good girl.”

“Anyway,” Viktor continued, waving his hand good-naturedly, “is your grandpa’s pekarnya open today? I wanted to stop by.”

Yurio eyed him suspiciously. “Da, but you know it is. What are you asking me for? Get out of here already,” He said, giving Viktor’s shoulder a shove.

The silver haired man just laughed and raised his hand in farewell as he and Makkachin made their way back out into the snow.

Yurio watched from inside as Viktor waved at someone he couldn’t see. A moment later, he was joined by the same dark haired man from earlier. What was his name again? The blonde shrugged, it didn’t really matter. Yurio had known Viktor for a long time, and he couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen him like this, so.... happy...? Was that little piggy the reason? Again, he shrugged. That didn’t matter either, as long as his friend was happy.

Yurio grunted, he could never let Viktor know he’d thought that.

* * *

 

[Yuuri’s P.O.V.]

“Where are we going exactly?” I asked, excited but a little confused. We had been walking in the complete opposite direction than I’d been expecting. In fact, we were right across the street from my apartment. The snow was getting heavier, and the air was getting colder, and I was hoping we’d reach our destination quickly, and that it was somewhere warm.

“I just need to stop by my place for a moment to drop off Makka, and change shirts. Do you mind waiting? I’m sorry for the trouble.” Viktor answered, smiling as he turned to stop in front of a grey bricked flat.

“Y-your place? You live h-here?” I asked, eyes widening in surprise. Viktor was already pointing to his door before I’d even finished my question. My mind was racing. Ohmygod. He lived right across the street from me!!!! How was this even possible!? Viktor must’ve noticed my panicked expression because suddenly he was right there, taking my chin in his warm hand. That did nothing to calm my pulse that was already pounding in my ears. I couldn’t remember how to breathe.

“What’s wrong?” He asked softly. His f-face was so close. How was I supposed to even th—

Everything went black.

* * *

 

[Viktor’s P.O.V.]

“Yuuri!!” I cried, lunging forward to catch him before he fell. Makka was barking like mad, trying frantically to touch him with her nose. It was clear she was worried too. I had imagined what it would be like the first time I held him in my arms, but it was nothing like this. I shook him slightly, holding onto his shoulders.

“Yuuri!! Please open your eyes. Yuuri! Wake up!” I cried again, fear seeping into my voice. He didn’t answer, only continued to be limp and still. He couldn’t stay outside in this condition.

I dropped Makka’s leash, knowing she would stay next to me.

I lifted Yuuri into my arms and carried him up the steps, resting his head onto my shoulder. Makka followed closely, still on high alert. I shifted his weight to reach for my key, and once I wiggled it into the lock, the three of us rushed inside.

I carried him to my room quickly, silently praying that he was all right.

* * *

 

[Yuuri’s P.O.V.]

The first thing I noticed was that I couldn’t see. The second was the rich smell of hot cocoa wafting around me. A wet, but warm, something slid over my hand, making me jump and sit up. That’s when I noticed that my clothes were gone, and I was _n-naked_. My shriek received a bark in return.

“M-Makkachin?” I whispered, squinting at the bouncing blur of brown next to me. Oh, hah—she licked my hand...

Where was I? And w-where were my clothes!?

I heard a soft knock, then Viktor’s voice called, “Yuuri? Are you awake? May I come in?”

What was going on?? My heart was thudding frantically. I rushed to cover my bare chest with the thick blankets surrounding me before managing to croak out,

“Y-yeah, Viktor?”

I could barely make out a tall blur in front of me, then felt the bed sink slightly as Viktor sat down next to me.

“Yuuri,” he began,—I was surprised to hear so much emotion in his voice—“Are you all right?”

“U-um, yeah, I think so. What’s going on? What happened?” I squeaked.

“You don’t remember?” Viktor replied, voice shaking slightly. “You passed out right in front of my apartment.”

I felt something cold touch me, making me jump once more before I realized it was just Viktor handing me my glasses. I slid them on, grateful for the world around me coming into focus.

When I looked up at the man in front of me, he was looking at Makkachin with a sad smile on his face.

“My girl here refused to leave your side this entire time. She wasn’t the only one worried about you either, you know?” His gaze turned to me, and I felt myself blush at the raw emotion that was painting his face.

“Thank you, for t-taking care of me. Both of you...” I said, scratching the fluffy poodle behind her soft ears.

“W-where are my clothes?” I continued, still red, pointedly not looking Viktor in the eye.

“Oh, I’m really sorry about that Yuuri.” He replied, chuckling a little. “You were covered in snow, and your clothes were soaked through. I didn’t want you to get more sick, so I took them off of you. They’re in the wash now. I—“ he paused, breath catching in his throat for a moment, “I promise I didn’t look, I wouldn’t take away your dignity like that.”

I wasn’t able to swallow the burning knot of—something—in my throat, so all I could do was nod quickly, hoping that he saw. I still couldn’t look him in the eye. There was a fire raging in my lower stomach that I couldn’t explain.

Viktor coughed slightly, breaking the intense silence that had fallen.

“Well,” he said, rising, “you are welcome to anything you’d like from my closet.” He gestured to the drawn curtain to my right. “And the bathroom is just through that door.” He pointed to the other side of the room as he spoke.

“Take your time. Come out whenever you’re ready, or keep resting if you want. I’ve got cocoa on in the kitchen if you’re feeling up to it.” Viktor reached out to squeeze my hand gently before leaving the room.

~

I spent quite some time looking through his closet, searching for anything that looked like it would even remotely fit. He was just s-so tall. I finally settled on a plum-colored, long sleeved v-neck—which was still too big even with the sleeves rolled a couple of times—and a pair of black cotton warm-ups, tying the drawstring around my waist. I bet I look ridiculous, I thought, snorting.

Part of me still couldn’t believe I was in Viktor’s room, wearing his _clothes_.

I paused by his window, looking out into the still falling snow. Massive drifts had formed; how long had I been here? Even though I only lived across the street, I wasn’t sure how I was going to get home in that. It even looked like they’d blocked off the street because the snow was so heavy... I sighed, I’d deal with that later. I picked up my watch from Viktor’s nightstand, surprised that it read, “5:24pm.” Three and a half hours!? Ohmygod. I couldn’t believe I’d been out that long!

I turned the doorknob, hoping that there would be more than just cocoa waiting for me in the kitchen. I was so hungry, I could hear my stomach growling loudly. As I walked out of the bedroom, I gasped as I laid my eyes on the rest of Viktor’s apartment for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Pekarnya (R): bakery  
> ````````  
> ~~~  
> What will Yuuri do if he ends up being snowed in to Viktor's apartment? ≧◡≦


	6. Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Viktor get to know each other a bit better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~Warning~~~  
> This chapter is NSFW.  
> Enjoy!

[Yuuri’s P.O.V.]

I let out a tiny gasp when I first looked around Viktor’s living room. It was just so _simple_. N-not that that’s a bad thing... it just wasn’t what I was expecting. A low, iron framed futon sat against the back wall, with a fuzzy-looking fleece blanket thrown over its back. In front of that was a circular coffee table, made from some type of dark colored wood, with two clay mugs sitting atop it. A few framed oil paintings hung on the walls, depicting snow-covered cityscapes and bright fields of flowers. But none of those things were the most eye catching in the room. What really had my attention was the large fish tank across the room from me. It took up almost all of the wall space where it was. It was one of the largest I’d ever seen outside of an aquarium. There were at least fifteen fish that I could see swimming around, but I was sure there were more hiding amongst the grasses and corals. It was a beautiful and breathtaking sight to behold.

The living room as a whole was just so _tasteful_. Everything went together perfectly, uncluttered; minimalistic, almost.

I heard some clattering coming from what I assumed was in the direction of the kitchen, before seeing Viktor come around the corner, tray of food in hand. When he saw me standing there, he stopped, eyes wide.

“Wh-what’s wrong?” I asked quickly, nervously combing through my hair with my fingers.

Viktor shook his head, looking down before continuing into the room.

“Nothing, just, that color really suits you,” he murmured, placing the tray down on the table.

My cheeks grew hot—seriously, when wasn’t I blushing, recently—

There weren’t any chairs in the room, only the futon, and I hesitated for a moment before moving to sit next to Viktor on it.

“Um, thank you again. For everything...” I whispered, pressing my fists into my knees. “I...I’m sorry for putting you through all this trouble.”

“Trouble?” Viktor asked skeptically. “No trouble. Don’t apologize, it’s not like you fainted on purpose.” The silver haired man chuckled as he spoke. “Would you like some cocoa? Water? Coffee? I also have soup I made a little while ago.” He pointed at the bowl of red—soup? I’d never seen soup like that before—sitting on the food tray.

“What is that?” I asked, hoping I didn’t sound rude.

“Borsch!” He answered, smiling.—It sounded more like a curse word than a soup to me—“It’s made from beets. Want some?”

I shook my head no. “I think I’ll just stick with cocoa for now. Maybe later, thank you.”

I tried to stand to go to the kitchen, but Viktor pushed me back down, one hand on my shoulder.

“Sit. Rest. You are my guest. I’ll get it.”

A moment later he was gone and I was left watching his fish swim around their tank.

 

_**Vrrrrrt! Vrrrrrrrt! Vrrrrrrt!** _

 

I looked down at my phone and saw I had an incoming FaceTime call from Yuuko. Shit.

I had completely forgotten to get the hot cocoa she wanted.... Come to think of it, I didn’t even respond to her text.

I decided to answer, hoping she wouldn’t be mad.

Yuuko’s cheery face popped into my screen. “Yuuri! Hey! Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Listen, sorry about the cocoa, I completely forgot. I’ve had kind of a busy day.” That wasn’t really a lie....was it?

“Don’t worry, the snow is crazy out there right now anyway, I don’t want you out in it. Are you home? They’re shutting down all the roads in the area. Apparently there’s a big snow storm coming in, on top of all we’ve already gotten.” She said, a worried look on her face. Her eyebrows were pinched together, I could tell she was stressed about it.

“Uh...not exactly..” I replied, trailing off. I wasn’t really ready to tell her about Viktor yet. I knew she would flip.

“...Where are you?” She asked suddenly. She was eyeing the oil painting over my shoulder. Craaaap.

“Hey, Yuuri! Are marshmallows okay?” Viktor called from the kitchen.

What timing. I was hoping Yuuko hadn’t heard him, but judging from how big her eyes had gotten, she definitely had.

“Who was that?” She demanded, firing off more questions faster than I could understand them, even reverting to Japanese for a few. "That's not your shirt, is it?" She winked mischievously. "You know, I was worried about you, Yuuri, since you've never been in a relationship before, but it seems like you're doing just fine for yourself."

“It's not like that!!! He’s j-just a friend, don’t freak!” I rushed to try to explain, face red. Was he though? We barely knew each other...

Viktor came back into the living room before I could hang up on Yuuko. I was on the verge of hyperventilating, and I didn’t want either of them to see.

“Oh, are you on the phone? Sorry.” He said, backing up and starting to turn to go back into the kitchen.

“Is he _RUSSIAN_?!” Yuuko practically screeched, jaw hanging wide open.

I sighed. There was pretty much no way to avoid it now.

“Viktor, can you come over here, please?” I called, waving him over. He smiled slightly before coming to sit next to me.

“Yuuko Nishigori, meet—“ I started.

“Viktor...Nikiforov...” She cut me off, whispering through her fingers as she clapped her hand over her mouth. Shock and awe. Points for leaving her speechless? That wasn’t easy to do...

“Oh my god!!!! It’s so nice to meet you! I’m such a huge fan of yours! Your skating is truly beautiful.” She continued, finding her words again.

“Hi, it’s a pleasure!” He replied, waving a bit, falling right into step.

“You’ve got some serious explaining to do, mister,” Yuuko huffed, staring me down and pointing her finger at me through the phone. I shuddered, she could be really scary when she wanted to be.

She told Viktor again how nice it was to meet him before hanging up, saying she’d talk to me later, and giving me a meaningful eye as she did so.

I sank into the couch, eyes closed, trying to calm my breathing.

“Sorry about that. That’s Yuuko, she’s one of my best friends. She’s the other part-owner of the rink.” Viktor nodded as I spoke.

“I was supposed to take her hot cocoa and marshmallows for the rink today, but I forgot. She got worried when I didn’t text back and because of the snow...” I trailed off. W-why was I telling him all of that, anyway? It didn’t really matter, and surely he didn’t care? But when I looked up to meet his piercing blue eyes, I was surprised by the intensity of his gaze. He looked as though he’d been drinking in my every word; as if what I’d been saying was incredibly important.

“Speaking of snow,” Viktor began, “it looks really bad out there...”

“Yeah,” I replied, “I’d better be getting home soon, before it gets any worse.”

“Mmmmm...that’s the thing, Yuuri,” Viktor said, looking a little unsure, “I think we’re already snowed in. I looked out my kitchen window, well, tried to, but the snow was already completely covering it, and I can’t open my front door at all.”

I froze. N-no way. If I couldn’t get home, then that meant I’d need to s-spend the night _here_. The first snow of the season, and we’re already having a blizzard?? I swallowed hard, before looking back at the silver haired man next to me. His eyes were guarded, and I couldn’t read them.

“Are you....all right with me staying here?” I whispered, nervous about what he would say.

His face was tinted pink as he answered, “Da, of course. It’s nice to have the company. I’m afraid there’s not much to do here, though, besides play with Makka or watch the fish. I hope you don’t mind.”

I smiled, nodding. I didn’t mind at all.

* * *

 

For the next few hours, Yuuri and Viktor simply sat on the sofa talking, drinking in each other’s words. Yuuri asked about Makkachin, about the aquarium, the art on the walls, how long he’d lived here, if he missed Russia or competing; letting his curiosity overtake him.

Viktor was just as curious about Yuuri. He asked him about his family, his life before in Japan, how he and Yuuko had become friends; anything and everything he could think of to keep Yuuri talking. He wanted to know every detail about him.

The two men talked for hours, well into the night. Yuuri tried to stifle a yawn, but Viktor had already noticed it.

* * *

 

[Yuuri’s P.O.V.]

Laughing, Viktor looked over at me and asked, “Tired? Would you like to sleep?”

I laughed too, unable to help myself. “Yeah,” I answered, “can I borrow a pillow or something? I don’t mind sleeping out here on the futon.”

“Nonsense,” Viktor scoffed, shaking his silver locks. “You can use my bed. You are my guest. I’ll sleep out here.”

I tried to protest, but he shushed me each time, saying, “Niet” or “None of that” over and over again.

Viktor left me at the door to his room, bidding me good night, after asking if I was sure I didn’t need anything.

As I lay down onto the mattress, I wondered how I was going to get any sleep at all. Even though I was pretty tired, my mind was still buzzing with all I’d learned about Viktor over the last few hours. I couldn’t believe what a strange turn my day had taken, but I was pleased with it, nevertheless. A seemingly normal Saturday had turned out to be just the opposite.

* * *

 

Slowly though, my mind started to calm down.

Viktor's room was quiet, and dark. The only sounds I could hear were the light ba-dumps of my heartbeats, and the rasp of my shallow breathing. The bed wasn't uncomfortable, but I couldn't seem to keep still. I was surrounded by warmth. The thick blankets, and Viktor's clothes. I could _smell_ it, the warmth. I paused, confused. What was I even thinking? People can't _smell_ warmth... But in that moment, it felt like I could.

What _was_ that? I inhaled deeply. It was all around me, and it was delicious. I pressed my face deeper into the covers, breathing in.

There it was.

My cheeks were burning, and I could feel the heat creeping like fingers up to my ears. I shivered, feeling like my body was charged with electricity.

It was _his_ smell. 

Unbidden, a moan bubbled to my lips, surprising me.

"Haa..." I breathed, my pulse quickening.

It was.... intoxicating....

I rubbed the collar of my (Viktor's) shirt against my lower lip, wondering if the taste could even be more tempting than the smell. Biting down, I could just catch his essence. It was **so** much better than the smell.

"Haaa... Nnf.. mmf," I pressed my face into a pillow, trying to keep my voice down. I ran one of my hands over the top of the sheets and down my thigh, pausing briefly over the bulge that had formed under the cotton warm-ups. My back arched—what was I doing? My logical mind didn't have any control over my body. My senses had taken over—as I moaned again. My need was growing.

Somehow I managed to untangle myself from the covers, and I stood, stripping off the dark bottoms as I did so. Unsteadily, I made my way to the bathroom.

I pulled the shirt up with my left hand, holding it above my midriff and against my face. And with my right, I held my throbbing member. I began to rock my hips slightly, forward, then back. Forward, then back, while breathing in Viktor's scent.

It didn't take long, and soon, "H-haaa..!" I huffed, climaxed, and released into my hand as I stood over the sink.


	7. Morning Angel, Invisible Wings ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes in Viktor's apartment, and the two get to understand each other a little better. Rising action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep an eye out for symbolism and/or hidden meanings !  
> I was listening to soft jazz music while I wrote this and it made me go a little heavier with the imagery and detail. Hope you enjoy!!!  
> (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Yuuri woke up in a tangled mess of blankets and covers, flailing about as he tried to right himself. There was a momentary heartbeat of panic; this was not his room—one heartbeat longer—then patches of goose flesh raised on his back and legs as memories of the previous night flooded to the front of his mind.

Yuuri was across the street from his own apartment.

In Viktor’s apartment.

In the aforementioned’s room.

_In his bed._

It was certainly a lot to process so early in the morning. Yuuri swallowed, his mouth surprisingly dry.

That was what ultimately drove him to get up and try to face whatever awaited him in the other room— his thirst, and his hunger.

* * *

 [Yuuri’s P.O.V.]

 

I crept quietly to the bedroom door, desperately hoping it didn’t creak. I needed the silence around me intact, because the pounding of my heart was already deafening. I didn’t know how much more I could take.

I slowly turned the cold metal handle, pushing forward slightly.

_The door didn’t move._

W-wha.. I didn’t understand. The lock was on my side, but it wasn’t turned? I pushed slightly once more, and this time the door opened with ease. I peeked around the edge of the dark-paneled wood, and was met by a warm, liquid chocolate gaze.

Heh..Makkachin must’ve been sleeping by the door, I thought, chuckling.

I paused to scratch her behind the ears for a moment—she was unbelievably soft—before continuing into the living area.

The tile was a pale cream color, and was cold on my bare feet. The soft grey light filtering in seemed to hold the room like one would hold a butterfly—it was a delicate and fragile peace.

For a moment, the only sound was my breathing, and the quiet bubbling of the aquarium. Its vivid colors drew my attention and I stood, transfixed, by the flowing of the fish and the water.

**_SNNNRKK!_ **

A sharp sound broke the calm. I jumped, startled. W-what was that? I looked over to the other side of the room, and saw Viktor stretched out on the futon, sound asleep. I heard the sound again, realizing with a start that it was coming from the silver haired man. A snore. I bit back a smile, wondering how such a sharp noise could come from such an angelic face. W-wait, a-angelic??? What was I even saying? Gooseflesh prickled the back of my neck again, as heat rose from my cheeks to the tips of my ears.

As I stood there watching—haaah~~ totally not weird, right? N-no, definitely not—Viktor sleep, he rolled over, mumbled something, then rolled a little more.

My curiosity won over my nervousness, and I moved towards him. What had he said? I didn’t know why, but I felt like it was really important, and I needed to know. I stopped about a foot from his turned back. Makkachin shuffled after me, plopping herself down and leaning against my leg after I’d knelt down. I silently willed him to speak again, b-but also that he wouldn’t wake and see what I was doing.

I didn’t have to wait long.

He murmured again;

I still couldn’t hear....

I leaned in slightly closer.

I _needed_ to hear....

I froze as Viktor rolled over again, now he was facing me. His f-face was just inches from mine. N-nani?? This always seemed to be happening!

“...—ri—...” the Russian sighed.

I stopped breathing.

“You...”

You!? Had he woken and seen me? I opened my mouth to begin apologizing profusely for my behavior before he sighed and mumbled again—

“...ri...”

You ri? What did that mean?

Wait.

_Yuuri?_

My eyes widened. Was he wh-whispering my name in his sl-sleep? I felt the panic coming. I tried to back away but Makkachin had me pinned.

In that moment, Viktor opened his eyes.

Crap, crap, _craaaaap_. Had my pounding heart woken him? Had he actually been awake this whole time? The panic in my heart bubbled higher to the surface. The silver haired man smiled warmly, unaware of the emotional battle being waged right then in my mind.

“Good morning Yuuri, I was just having the most pleasant dream.”

I swallowed hard.

“Oh—um... I was j-just—Good- u-uhm..” I probably would’ve stuttered myself into oblivion had he not interrupted me with a:

“Are you hungry? Want to get breakfast?”

I didn’t trust myself to speak yet so I merely nodded several times.

Viktor yawned as he sat up on the futon. As he did so, the blanket covering him fell away, revealing his smooth, pale torso. There were hard lines of muscle running underneath his skin, yet he still managed to look so soft... I thought I could see the faint remnants of a scar on his left forearm. Several heartbeats passed, before I realized I was staring. I looked away quickly, embarrassed.

“Let me get changed, and then we can check on the weather situation, da? Maybe we can go out for breakfast,” he said, yawning again.

Oh. Right. The snow. I’d been so preoccupied that I’d completely forgotten. As Viktor shuffled away, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, I tried to keep my eyes from following his retreating back. Before I glanced away again, I thought I saw lines of scars on his upper arms as well, just below the shoulder. I turned to scratch Makkachin behind the ears once more.

I looked down at her, snorting quietly as I said, “You almost got me in trouble just now, Makka-chan.” I shook my head, feeling lucky the Russian hadn’t said anything about my strange behavior. Like l-last n-night, I didn’t know what had come over me.

She only looked back at me, winking one big, brown eye, before huffing—it almost sounded like a laugh.....—and sauntering away after Viktor.

* * *

 

A few minutes later, Viktor returned to the living room. He was wearing a thick long sleeved shirt, deep red in color, over dark grey jeans. A fuzzy black scarf was wrapped around his neck. Yuuri couldn’t help but think how nicely the red looked against his pale complexion.

“Did you look out of the window at all this morning?” Viktor asked, his face a mask.

“No, is it bad?” Yuuri replied, slightly apologetic.

“Maybe. I glanced out from the bedroom.... the snow is up to the window sill.”

Yuuri jumped up, eyes wide. This was not what he had been expecting.

“I’ll have to check the front door but.... we might be stuck inside for a while, at least until it warms up enough for the snow to melt a little.” Viktor finished, expression still unreadable.

“Is it still snowing?” Yuuri managed, forcing his mouth to form words.

“Fortunately, no.” The silver haired man replied, gesturing for Yuuri to follow him into the kitchen.

After a few minutes of fiddling with the door, the two men managed to get it open.

They were greeted by quite a sight. The view before them resembled a winter wonderland. The paved street and parked cars were covered in large mounds of serene white, creating a frozen landscape of its own. The pavement was not visible at all.

Yuuri’s vision shifted for a moment. Was he looking outside, or into his own soul? Wonderland...? Wasteland.... He shook his head quickly, trying to rid the thoughts from himself. Focusing on the snow once more, he tried to see the beauty again. It was raw, yet soft, and very overwhelming.

Yuuri glanced down at the doorway and front steps before him. At least two feet of snow covered them, but it was much more the farther out he looked, where there had been no building or roof to shield the area.

In the patchy places where the snow wasn’t as heavy, or was starting to melt, he could see uneven layers of ice coating the ground and other surfaces.

_Dangerous._

* * *

 

[Yuuri’s P.O.V.]

 

“Come back inside. It’s too cold,” Viktor called quietly, touching my shoulder.

I followed him into the kitchen, shivering a little as the warmer air hit me. Viktor turned to face me, folding his arms lightly across his chest. He looked like he was about to say something.

“I’ll try to get home now, s-sorry!!” I started quickly, thinking how inconvenient he must find all of this.

“What do you mean?” Viktor replied, looking skeptical. “Don’t be silly. It would be reckless to go now, you saw how deep the snow was.” He paused, cocking his head to the side as something else occurred to him.

“Does being here upset you?”

I didn’t reply immediately. It’s n-not that it upset me.... but I felt like I was being a burden. How could I explain my feelings to him? How could I make him understand my anxiety, or my weakness?

I took a deep breath, “N-no, it’s not that... It’s just that... this is your home, and you’ve already extended your hospitality this far. I— I don’t want to...”

“Yuuri,” Viktor interrupted me.

“W-what?” I answered, looking down at the floor. I was currently a very embarrassed pork cutlet bowl.

“You are not a burden,” he continued, lifting my chin and forcing me to look at him. “I’ve told you, I really don’t mind you being here. The company is nice, and Makka likes you. Please, stop worrying over a problem that does not exist.”

Makkachin let out a short bark, like an exclamation point to her master’s words.

My heart lifted, like a heavy weight had been brushed aside by an angel with invisible wings.

_When I open up, he meets me where I am..._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it might seem like we’ve been here before, but I added it in anyway because this is really what anxiety is like sometimes, even though you might be told one thing, your mind and heart make you feel like you’re an inconvenience anyway. Yuuri has trouble feeling worthy of others’ kindness. Viktor is gradually trying to warm and melt Yuuri’s frozen, glass heart. And Makkachin.... she knows the hearts of both men, and she may end up being the greatest wingdog of all time ;)  
> And I hope you liked my use of the line from ep.4.
> 
> Translations:  
> Nani (J): What


	8. Easy as Piroshki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor teaches Yuuri how to make piroshki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for fluff!

[Yuuri’s P.O.V.]

After our heart to heart in the kitchen, I had felt like my chest was going to explode. Even though Viktor’s words were simple, they were sincere. They held a profound weight to them that comforted me immensely. Despite the cold, my heart felt warm. It felt full.

Before....

I had been a snowflake...

...cold...

_...falling..._

A wisp in the wind...

_...without direction.._

But Viktor...

He was the warm hand that reached out, caught me, melted my heart...

I didn’t know what this feeling was.

I had never known it before.....

_But it was warm._

Maybe.... by knowing Viktor, by staying close to him....

I wouldn’t need to bear the harshness of winter....

_...alone..._

* * *

 

[Viktor’s P.O.V.]

 

As I looked down at the raven haired man standing in front of me, I couldn’t help but feel my heart swell with a tide of emotion. I breathed in deeply, trying to keep my voice steady.

“Well, since we seem to be stuck inside today, how about some comfort food?” I asked suddenly, hoping to draw a smile out of the other.

Yuuri’s eyes snapped to mine, before blinking a few times as they refocused. A hint of a smile pulled at the corners of his lips, before he replied with a simple, “Sure.”

“Otlichno! Have you ever had piroshki before? It’ll be perfect for a day like today,” I continued, excited.

His lips twitched a little, causing me to smile even more. Even the smallest of expressions that crossed his face were contagious. I couldn’t help but feel warmth looking at him.

He was like the morning sun.

No,

_...brighter..._

I was snapped out of my reverie by his nervous reply, “Uh- I don’t.. really know how to make that... You see, I should be cooking for you since...”

I laughed, his persistence truly was endearing. I cut in, saying, “I was planning on making it. I already have some dough in the fridge.”

I paused, before winking at him mischievously, “I wouldn’t mind some help, though. I’ll scribble down the ingredients for you, and you can get started on them if you’d like.”

I pulled a notepad and a pen from a nearby drawer.

••••

_(Dough is in the fridge, top shelf, under the foil)_

Filling:

1/2 medium white onion, diced

4 medium russet potatoes (peeled, boiled in water, then mashed)

6 oz. button mushrooms, finely sliced

3 big shakes of salt and pepper

1 Tbsp. butter, softened

••••

“Here you go. I’ll be back in a moment, Yuuri. I need to call the grocery and let them know I won’t be in today,” I said, handing him the pad.

I flashed him another smile as I watched his eyes grow round and his lips almost pucker into a pout, before leaving the room.

 

* * *

 

[Yuuri’s P.O.V.]

 

H-how was it possible for handwriting to be this... b-beautiful?

I was staring down at the piroshki recipe Viktor had said he scribbled for me. **Scribbled**? What a strange word to use for what I was looking at.

I mean... I had watched him write it; quick flourishes of the pen on the page— but there was nothing rushed about the way it looked.. This was... basically calligraphy...

_It truly was beautiful..._

I was slightly in awe. Not wanting to crumple the page in any way, I gingerly sat the note pad down on the counter. I took one more look at it before opening the refrigerator to begin my search for the dough and ingredients Viktor had mentioned.

_Was...that handwriting familiar...?_

When Viktor returned a few minutes later, I had donned a blue and white striped apron and was beginning to dice some onions I’d just washed.

I heard a soft gasp, and I looked up to find the silver haired man staring at me, an intense expression on his face.

“W-what? Is it the apron? G-gomen— I- I found it in the pantry!” I huffed out, trying to take it off quickly.

“No!” Viktor cried, shaking his head, “It’s fine, I was just ..surprised.”

 

* * *

 

[Viktor’s P.O.V.]

 

Yuuri in that apron had to be the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen. Or maybe it was a close second to that plum sweater... I couldn’t be sure. But one thing I did know, was that I needed to control my expressions better... I didn’t want to scare him... I took a few deep breaths, still drinking in the sight of him; standing in my kitchen, eyes down, cheeks tinted the color of a rose...

I smiled, almost unable to believe it.

_He never fails to surprise me, ever since I first saw him, those weeks ago... it’s been a never ending chain of surprises._

As we finished cutting the vegetables, I showed him how to pinch the dough into smaller pieces and shape them into almost circles meant to hold the filling. I turned on the stove, and plopped the butter into a pan to sauté the onions and mushrooms in.

After a few minutes of sizzling, they were cooked enough for my liking. The rich, tangy smell of the combined ingredients filled the kitchen.

“Yuuri, could you mix these into the potatoes you just mashed?” I asked, turning to grab a spoon for him.

The other nodded, a warm glow in his eyes. “What’s next? He asked, as he started to smile.

Again, I couldn’t help but smile back.

“Well, that’s it for the filling, I think. You already seasoned everything?” I replied, raising one brow. He nodded again as I spoke.

Next, I showed him how to spoon the filling onto the flattened dough, before folding the remaining side over onto itself.

“Okay, you see? Now you try,” I challenged, laughing a little. I watched as his fingers moved hesitantly over the pale dough. It wasn’t perfect, but it also wasn’t bad for a first try.

“L-like this?” Yuuri asked shyly, looking up at me from in between his dark lashes.

I felt the tip of my nose grow warm. More surprises, I thought, blinking.

“Da! Great job!” I exclaimed, recovering quickly by reaching out to poke him on the tip of his nose with a smudge of flour.

“H-hey! What was that for?” He laughed, fake indignation coloring his features.

I hummed, turning back to the skillet I’d been heating up frying oil in.

“Now all that’s left is to fry them a little, you only want them to be cooked enough to be a golden brown. They cool, then we eat. Watch me again, then you try, okay?” I asked quietly, nudging slightly him with my hip.

“S-sure, sounds good,” Yuuri replied, blush rising to his cheeks once more. I smirked a little inwardly before carefully dropping three of the freshly folded piroshkis into the pan.

I waited a few minutes, poking them a little with the end of a spatula, before flipping them one at a time to check their color. After that batch was finished, I had Yuuri try the next three, warning him to be mindful of the hot, popping oil. Soon, we had filled the platter and they were ready to be eaten.

“Ready to try?” I asked, “Let’s go to the living room to eat.”

“Okay! I can’t wait, they smell so good,” the other replied, humming slightly.

As we sat next to each other on the futon, I watched closely as Yuuri picked up a piroshki to take his first bite.

“W-wow! This is delicious!!!” He exclaimed, eyes glowing again.

Glancing sideways as I reached down to take a piroshki of my own, I decided to take a chance.

“Of course they are, you helped make them,” I whispered, feeling my heart start to beat faster in my chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Otlichno (R): Excellent/Great/Well
> 
> Gomen (J): [Short for Gomen’nasai] Sorry/I’m sorry  
> ~  
> Also, the piroshki recipe I used here was based on one by a user named Inessa on this website: http://www.grabandgorecipes.com/russian-piroshki-with-mushroom-potato-filling-пирожки/  
> ~  
> I had fun writing this chapter, imagining Viktor and Yuuri laughing and getting flour or food on each other, playing around almost like kids... letting their guard down. I was also excited to use an episode title {Easy as Piroshki}, and to flip one of Yuuri’s quotes from the show and use it for Viktor instead....
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this continuation!!! Thank you for reading, the next part will be coming soon!!! (✿◠‿◠)>


	9. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A regular day for Yuuri and Yuuko at A Kat's Yuki's Skate Rink. Yuuri and Yuuko make evening plans, and Yuuri finds something unexpected on his doorstep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we get to see Yuuri and Yuuko’s relationship, aaaaand more flowers!! When will their giver reveal themselves? Or will Yuuri figure out who it is first? :wink: and what will he do with that information once he has it? Please enjoy!! ôヮô

Yuuri hummed to himself, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet from one place, to the next, as he moved around his office, stack of papers in hand. Yuuko stood in the doorway, silent and as of yet, unseen. She leaned on the door frame, arms crossed, smiling, as she watched her best friend dance around the room.

“You’re sure in a good mood this morning,” she called teasingly, raising a hand in greeting.

Yuuri jumped, turning with one hand placed on his chest, before breaking into a warm smile at the sight of his friend.

“Ohayō, Yuuko,” he laughed, still grinning, “you surprised me, I didn’t hear you come in.”

“Who else would it be, silly? It is Wednesday, after all,” Yuuko joked as she walked into the office space, punching Yuuri’s shoulder playfully. It was quiet between the two for a moment, the only sound coming from the rustling of the stack of papers Yuuri was filing into a cabinet.

“Soooo...” Yuuko blew out a long breath, sitting in one of the high backed rolly chairs and kicking her feet up onto the desk, “You gonna tell me what happened this weekend or do I have to beat it out of you?”

Yuuri stopped his paperwork, straightening his back and shoulders before turning to face the other.

“I know that look, come on, out with it! From the beginning,” Yuuko continued, patting the chair next to her with one hand.

Yuuri spoke slowly, unsure of how to properly begin. But once he started, his words were like a dam breaking, rushing out in a torrent as he told Yuuko about everything that had happened, how he and Viktor had met, and their encounter that night at the rink.

 

* * *

 

[Yuuri’s P.O.V.]

 

“A-and that’s everything,” I finished, slumping down against the back of my chair. I looked up to see Yuuko’s reaction.

“Whoa. So he just..... works at a grocery store?” She asked, more to herself than to me. “That’s so _weird_ ,” she shook her head, bangs falling momentarily into her brown eyes. “And I can’t believe you never mentioned he skated here! Does he have a membership?”

“No,” I answered, “I don’t think so. I’ve never seen his name on any of the forms or in the rental log. Though... I’m sure he brings his own skates, I mean, c’mon, hah~” I trailed off, feeling Yuuko staring at me. “What?”

“Are you sure you told me everything?” Yuuko asked, leaning towards me with a suspicious expression.

“Y-yeah? Of course, what do you mean?” I replied, feeling heat creep up my neck but not really knowing why.

“I don’t know.... there just seems to be more to this than just coincidence... And,” she paused, glancing at the clock on the wall before looking back at my face, “you should see the way your eyes light up when you talk about Viktor.”

“N-nani?? I don’t know what you—“ I stuttered back, feeling my face go full-tomato once more.

“That too! I’ve never seen you like this over someone before Yuuri,” Yuuko laughed, interrupting my babble, then poked my cheek as if it proved a point. “Do you like him?” She asked after a moment.

I wasn’t expecting that. My mouth hung wide open like a fish. L-like? Like, *thaaat* kind of like? My heart was thudding in my ears, and the sound was deafening. Eyes wide, I could only stare at Yuuko; I didn’t know what to say. Did I like Viktor? I honestly hadn’t thought about it in that way at all.

“Don’t look at me like that, Yuuri. Calm down,” the chestnut haired girl chuckled, waving one hand apologetically. “It’s fine if you don’t know. Didn’t you say the two of you were going out for lunch, and that’s how you ended up at his place?”

I nodded, somehow regaining my voice, “There was more to it than that, but yeah, basically.”

“Don’t freak, ‘kay? But that sounds like a date to me,” she paused, looking at me sideways. “Maybe, since things happened, you could try again?”

I gaped at my best friend as she stood up and made for the door, squeezing my shoulder once as she passed. I was left in a bit of a shock at the turn our conversation had taken, but I didn’t have time to dwell on it. It was time to open the rink. Blinking several times, I forced myself to stand. I quickly filed the rest of the papers I’d been holding before and took a sip of my (now cold) coffee.

 

* * *

 

The first few hours went by steadily. Since Yuuko and I both came in on Wednesday’s, she handled the front desk and skate rentals for the morning, while I caught up on admission forms and other paperwork. We would usually eat lunch together around one o’clock, before swapping places for the rest of the afternoon. Lunch time came before I knew it. I had brought my usual, a tuna fish sandwich, two hard boiled eggs, and a cup of miso broth. Yuuko pulled out a huge, unmarked cup from a paper bag.

“What’s that?” I asked, pointing at the cup with a piece of bread crust.

“A kale smoothie from the place a few doors down,” she replied, making a face.

“Oh...” was all I could come up with to say. This wasn’t the first time Yuuko had brought something... different for lunch. She was always chasing a new diet, or some new food fad, and I could never keep up.

“Yeah, I have no idea either,” she said, laughing. “I thought I’d give it a try... You know, I really miss your mom’s cooking sometimes, Yuuri.”

I smiled, nodding, “Yeah, me too.”

We ate—or drank, in Yuuko’s case—in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying the moment, enjoying the company.

Suddenly, Yuuko slammed her cup down dramatically, “I tried, but this is awful!!”

I burst out laughing at her expression, and soon we were both clutching at our sides, totally in hysterics. Yuuko wiped a tear from her cheek before eyeing my sandwich.

“Can I—?” She asked, sticking out her bottom lip.

“You’re hopeless. Sure, here,” I replied, still giggling a little as I tore off half for her. This wasn’t the first time I’d split my lunch with her, either.

“Thanks,” she said gratefully, before taking a bite. “Awe you dwing anyfin’ awfter rhwis?” She asked between mouthfuls of egg and sandwich.

“Gross,” I said flatly, giving her a look, before relenting with a grin. “Nope, wanna hang?”

“Yes!!” She gushed, swallowing. “Axel, Lutz, and Loop are with my parents for the week so I have some down time. And it’s been forever since we’ve gotten to hang out outside of work!!! Plus,” she made a drum roll with the flat of her hands against the desk, “season two of that show I was telling you about is on flixNet now!! Up for a binge?”

I laughed, nodding, her enthusiasm was contagious. “Sure, my place around 7:30 sound fine?”

The rest of the day went by quickly, especially because now I had something to look forward to.

 

* * *

 

Yuuko and I closed up the rink at six o’clock, as usual. We waved to each other with a cheery, “See you in a bit!” before walking our separate ways home. The cold wind bit at my cheeks and ears as I pulled the collar of my coat up higher, closer to my jaw. Every breath I exhaled lingered, hanging in the air in front of my face.

It was a relatively short walk home from the rink to my apartment, but I was still chilled to the bone when I arrived at the foot of my steps. The days kept getting colder. I wouldn’t be surprised if it snowed again sometime this week... I took one more look at the dimming grey sky before making my way up to the door. As I fiddled with my keys, I noticed a glimmer of gold at my feet. What was that? I squinted and bent to pick up the mystery item. I realized with a jolt that it was another small bouquet of flowers, this time wrapped in gold tinsel, with a note attached.

I closed my eyes, trying to calm my breathing and my heart, before unlocking my door and flipping on the front porch light as I walked inside. M-more flowers. Could this be from the same person who had left the other bouquets? This time, it was three close-trimmed white lilies, and three red roses. I peered down at the note, noticing it was written in the same fluid and elegant script as the others had been. So, d-definitely the same person then. I gulped, eyes focusing in on the words:

_”’Nor did I wonder at the lily’s white,_

_Nor praise the deep vermillion in the rose;_

_They were but sweet, but figure of delight,_

_Drawn after you, you pattern of all those._

_Yet it seemed winter still,_

_and, you away,_

_As with your shadow I with these did play.’”_

 

W-whoa. I felt my breath catch in my chest. The writing... I’d seen it before, I was sure of it. And not just from the other flowers I’d received...

With each pounding beat of my heart, a memory flashed before my eyes.

_**Ba-dump** _

The image of the first bouquet of flowers.

_**Ba-dump** _

The second bouquet.

_**Ba-dump** _

The notes that came with both.

_**Ba-dump** _

The window display full of roses at the grocery.

_**Ba-dump** _

Viktor’s reaction to me looking at them.

_**Ba-dump** _

Viktor’s handwritten piroshki recipe.

_**Ba-dump** _

This bouquet and its note.

  _ **Ba-dump**_

The writing.... was the _same_.....

Viktor.... was the one sending me all of these flowers???? ** _Ehhhhhh~~!!!??_**

 

* * *

 

I was doing everything I could to keep from going into a state of shock. My hands had shaken violently as I put the bouquet of lilies and roses in the blue vase with the other flowers (almost knocking the whole table over) from that past Saturday. **Saturday**. I shivered. That day was put into a whole new perspective for me now as well.

But then.... _how could I even be sure the flowers were from him?_ A small, timid part of my brain whispered. How could I know without asking him? Asking him.... Just the thought of doing that scared me more than I was willing to admit. Something about the way Viktor's icy blue eyes pierced mine made me feel so vulnerable.

But.... _it also makes you feel safe_ , the small voice whispered again.

I was sitting on my couch, knees bent up near my ears, head in my hands. I couldn't keep my mind from running over these same thoughts over and over again like a broken record. If I didn't get up soon, I knew I wouldn't be able to. My anxiety was about to paralyze me.

_Would you want Viktor to see you like this?_ A larger, crueler part of my brain taunted me, sneering. _What about Yuuko? She'll be here soon too._

 Shit. That's right. Yuuko was coming over in—I glanced at my phone to check the time—forty five minutes. I needed to pull myself together, even if just a little, before she got here. I didn't even know why I was so upset, and that in itself upset me more, too. I huffed out a hard, long breath; forcing out the air that my lungs felt like they'd been holding in for hours. I somehow managed to get up from the couch and stand. My legs felt weak and my knees were shaking. Suddenly I wished she and I had made different plans. There was no way I was going to be able to keep myself calm with nothing other than staring at a TV screen to distract me from my thoughts.

A distraction. I needed one of those. I absentmindedly brushed my hair out of my eyes as I walked unsteadily into the kitchen. The counter caught my weight as I leaned heavily into it, grabbing a spoon and a coffee filter with one hand, and pulling the coffee maker towards me with the other. The dark, bitter drink certainly wouldn't help my anxiety any, but the warmth still might be a little comforting. And seeing as how I still hadn't bought any cocoa, it would have to do the trick.

_Ploink._

_Ploink._

_Ploink._

Staring at the coffee drip down into the pot wasn't helping me at all. A shower, maybe?

I stumbled into my bedroom, shedding my socks and jacket near the edge of my bed. My jeans soon followed, and they ended up in the middle of the floor. My black and white striped long sleeve fell silently to a resting place in the doorway of my bathroom. I slid my boxers off soon after, then turned to survey my casual path of destruction leading from my bed. I hated disorder. I snorted lightly at my own self-sabotage before turning back to stare at my reflection in the mirror.

_"whose smile puts the morning sun to shame"_

_"even more lovely than these roses"_

_"Drawn after you, you pattern of all those"_

Bits and pieces of Viktor's notes flashed to the forefront of my mind as I regarded my naked body. I couldn't see any truth to any of his words. I sighed, looking from the soft angles of my collarbones down to the curve of my hips and back up again. Plain. I had never been what anyone would traditionally call muscular. I gained weight easily, but by walking everywhere and going out on the rink a few times a week, I managed to keep a slender, if somewhat soft, form. My black hair was almost always unruly, and I didn't put much effort into it because of that. My blue gasses were rather plain, and my skin, though clear and smooth, was almost as pale at the lilies sitting on my kitchen table. I was plain, plain and simple. 

What could someone possibly see in me, that I, who had known and lived with myself for all these years, didn't? Preposterous.

I sighed again, pulling up the shower drain and turning on the faucet. I resolved to try to melt away the anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach, and burn away the knots writhing along my shoulder blades with the heat of the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Ohayō (J): Good morning
> 
> Nani (J): What
> 
> “Awe you dwing anyfin’ awfter rhwis?” (Yuuko talking with her mouth full LOL): “Are you doing anything after this?”
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! I really wanted to build on Yuuri and Yuuko’s friendship, so I decided to devote almost all of one chapter to them. I felt I’d be selling myself (and all of you) short if I just called them “best friends” and didn’t write any of it. I hope you didn’t mind going away from the main ship too much!!! Also, the text that was written on the note that came with Yuuri’s latest bouquet is an excerpt from William Shakespeare’s Sonnet 98. ^-* I also want to note that Yuuri takes Tuesday’s through Friday’s at the rink, splitting responsibilities on Wednesday’s with Yuuko, while she works the weekends and Monday’s. Yuuri was so happy at the beginning of Coffee, and now he's a broken mess. I promise I won't leave him that way for long!  
> I hope you enjoyed this, the next part will be coming soon!! ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ


End file.
